Karts in Escher's Keep
by ChildOfLight511
Summary: Summary: During the summer, Wayne and the Keepers get a Wii and put in the secret apartment. Will playful challenges escalate into something more extreme? Disclaimer: Do not own Mario Kart, Wii, Nintendo, Kingdom Keepers, or Disney.


**A/N: I might consider making this a series of one-shots, but all of them with the Keepers playing Mario Kart Wii! And yes, I know how ridiculous the summary sounds. 8] This chapter takes place in between KK3 and KK4. They might be a bit OOC!**

**Interests**

**Charlene's POV **

_When is Willa going to come back!?_

Wayne asked the five of us to stay at Escher's Keep, to take over his job of patrolling the Parks while he recovers. It was Willa and Philby's turn to patrol around each of the Parks and they left me behind with _Finn and Maybeck_. We had to crossover along with them so we could immediately provide back-up if they run into trouble. Finn isn't that annoying like _Maybeck_, but put the two of them together in front of a Wii and they are _so obnoxious_! I felt all of the interest I have for Finn get sucked out of my body as I see how mesmerized they were by the game.

_Why are Willa and Philby taking so long? When will they be back?_

"Hah! I beat you!" Finn gloated to Maybeck who pouted and glared at him. I rolled my eyes at their behavior.

"I'll get you next time Whitman! Just you wait…" He said mysteriously, like he was ready to pounce with some secret weapon of his. I shook my head at the two.

"Why are you guys so into this game?" I asked. They turned to me, with bulging eyes and jaws hanging open. Finn ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair causing my heart to spaz a bit.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Finn asked, shocked at my disdain for the game.

"I don't see why Mario Kart is such a big deal." Maybeck's chocolate brown eyes widened even more. But then a smirk grew on his face.

"Says the girl who thinks boy-bands are a big deal." He retorted. My blue eyes glimmered with aggravation as I tried to come up with another remark. The two boys continued their game, not noticing my expression.

"I choose…" Maybeck paused, thinking that the non-existent tension in the air will build up, "Rainbow Road!" He announced. Finn cried out like he was in excruciating pain.

"Why would you choose that one?" Maybeck responded simply with a smile.

So, they both shifted into comfortable positions. The numbers "3, 2, and 1" flashed on the screen in orange and soon the Bowser and King Boo flew forward. The sparkly twists and turns were so pretty to look at. The celestial river of colors looked like they were the remnants of a melted kaleidoscope. The stars in the background shined and drew my attention from the cars and bikes that were flying off the track.

"Rainbow Road? More like _Rocky Road _to me." I mumbled under my breath. Maybeck seemed to pick it up.

"What was that Charlie?" He didn't turn towards me. His gaze was still fixed towards the screen as Bowser swerved, avoiding the chance of falling off. I heard a "Yes!" hissed under his breath.

"Nothing." I replied.

On the corner of Finn's section of the screen, a small box was being spun about and Finn soon got a red mushroom. He boosted forward, bumping into Baby Peach who unfortunately fell off.

"That's mean!" I exclaimed. They both turned to me shocked, oblivious that both of their characters fell of the track in the screen behind them. I stifled a laugh.

"You suddenly found this game interesting?" They turned back, not thrown off by the fact a couple of cars passed them. I watched as they regained their places in the front with such ease. I shook my head.

"_No_." I didn't believe myself.

_This is a video game! Why am I so interested in this? _We heard footsteps outside of the apartment. I cautiously opened the door to find Willa and Philby.

I immediately launched myself at Willa and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She gave me a weird look and hugged me back. Philby pretended to be hurt.

"Gee! Thanks Charlie for caring about her safety and not mine." I rolled my eyes, causing the two to chuckle. I gave him a hug, too.

"I'm glad both of you got back. What took you guys so long anyways?" Philby's cheeks turned a little bit red, but Willa instantly answered.

"Mulan couldn't find her dog, so we helped her look for him."

"Mulan has a dog?" I inquired. It's been a long time since I watched the movie.

"Yeah, Little Brother." She replied. Philby's cheeks were still red, and the two were standing pretty close to each other. _What happened? _"What're you guys playing?" Willa changed the topic. Philby's flushed face gradually looked normal.

"Mario Kart." Maybeck and Finn replied simultaneously.

"Cool! Can I play after you two?" She took a seat in between the two.

"Sure." They responded in unison with a grunt. Maybeck suddenly exploded with joy as he crossed the finish line. Finn grinned at him, while his character zoomed into second place.

"Good game Maybeck!" They high-fived.

"You too! You did great!" _Maybeck is giving compliments? That never happens! _

I'm starting to love this game.


End file.
